


Mazasis

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Will Graham, First Time, Jealous Hannibal, Jealous Will, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Murder Husbands, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, using murder as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is an awkward, antisocial, twenty nine year old grocery store clerk who would prefer being alone. He meets Hannibal Lecter, an older man who seems flirt with him but Will is insecure and does not accept Hannibal's invitation to a dinner party. When they meet again later, Will confesses that he's a virgin and is out looking to rid himself of his virginity. Hannibal volunteers to help him with his problem. </p><p>Originally a prompt I wrote on tumblr, I swear I'm not going to keep half writing these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will was nervous. He had started a new job a week before and he hated dealing with people but it was the only place that called him back after months of looking. He had two dogs to take care of in his tiny apartment and if he didn’t pay rent soon he would be kicked out so Coleman’s Grocer was the only option he had.

What he hated were the customers. Snooty, upscale assholes who looked down on the staff because they weren’t rich enough. He hated looking at the scorn in their eyes as he rang up their eleven dollar cheeses or one hundred dollar bottles of wine so Will spent a majority of his day staring at the conveyor belt and his own hands.

That is, until one spoke to him and it wasn’t to tell him he was doing something wrong.

“You are new to working here,” came the accented voice that made him look up into a pair of kind eyes attached to a man he didn’t remember seeing before.

“I just started this past week,” he mumbled, looking down again.

“I would have remembered a face so beautiful.”

Will looked up, blushing furiously as he whispered, “Oh,” and continued to ring up the costumer’s expensive cheeses, “You planning a party?”

There was a chuckle and Will looked up again, the gray hair in the man’s beard was almost too perfectly groomed and he couldn’t help but stare as the customer answered, “Yes, with some that I consider my friends.”

“I don’t understand why you’d have a party with people you don’t like?”

The customer handed him his credit card and Will looked at it.

Hannibal Lecter

“Because sometimes we have to deal with those we detest to get through our days, don’t we?”

Will smiled, nodding, “Every day of my life.”

He rang up Hannibal’s two hundred dollar order and helped bring the small amount of bags to his cart. “Thank you for shopping at Coleman’s, have a nice day,” he said warmly for the first time since working there.

Hannibal smiled back and grabbed his hand abruptly, handing him a card. Will stared at it, frowning, “You should come to my party, Will.”

Will blushed. “I don’t think…”

Hannibal looked very intently at him. “Please, come. I would prefer to have a friendly face there, especially a beautiful one.”

With those words he was gone and Will stared after he left, wondering what just happened.

He didn’t go.

Will spent the entire weekend over and over wondering if he should go or not and decided against it. There was no way that someone like that wanted him for anything else but a conquest and Will wasn’t interested in being some rich man’s eye candy.

Plus he had another problem.

Will had never been with anyone before, sexually or even romantically. He just never felt comfortable enough to be and his lack of social skills or need there of made it sort of a non issue even at twenty nine.

The week that followed was miserable for him because he dreaded Hannibal coming back to the store only to have him not appear. Will lamented his choice, staring at the card with the address and number on it wondering if he even had a right to call anymore.

He decided to get drunk that weekend and rid himself of his virginity once and for all, going to a bar he wouldn’t normally go to and dressing sharper than he had ever before in a sweater and suit coat, his hair styled more than he usually did as well.

No one approached him. No one even smiled back when Will tried to smile at them. By the time eleven o’clock rolled around he’d been in the bar for two hours and he might as well have stayed home.

Will was on his third glass of wine when someone sat next to him, but he didn’t dare look up. He sighed, closing his eyes after he downed the rest of his wine glass.

“I missed you at the party, Will.”

Will’s eyes flew open and he stared wide eyed at Hannibal Lecter beside him.

“I…I’m sorry.”

Hannibal gestured to the bartender for a drink and smiled at Will. “It is quite all right, though I believe you owe me a drink for my trouble.”

Will smiled, nodding once and when the two drinks appeared before them Hannibal stopped Will before he could drink his. “You do not like social situations.”

Will swallowed, nodding. “I’m not good with people.”

Hannibal smiled, shaking his head and he let go of Will’s hand to run fingers through his beard. “I am quite good with people, though many people are not worth the time or effort it takes to be good to them.”

Will laughed, his cheeks red with embarrassment at having a conversation at all and being touched by the man he was quite certainly attracted to. “That’s why I’m not good with people, they make it hard sometimes.”

Hannibal took a sip of his drink, brown and dark liquor that Will was sure probably cost more than his entire tab for the evening. “I’m sure that has made it hard to find romantic partners.”

Will blushed, taking a sip of his wine.

Hannibal was no longer smiling though he was staring at Will intently. “You have had romantic partners before?”

Will swallowed and shook his head, feeling like his face was on fire.

Hannibal let out a breath, his eyes darkening in the soft lighting around them. “I see.”

“I’ve just never…it’s never come up.”

Hannibal smiled. “Literally.”

Will laughed, setting his drink down and covering his face with one hand. “That was one of the worst jokes I’ve ever heard.”

“Thank you, I try.”

Will laid his head on his hand, smiling at him. “I’m sure you’ve had plenty.”

Hannibal nodded. “I’ve had many romantic entanglements over the years, partners and one night partners, more temporary than long term.”

Will sighed. “No one worthy?”

Hannibal smiled. “No.”

“You know I came here tonight to change get rid of it,” Will blurted out, then bit his lip shocked that he said that at all.

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed slightly and he inhaled, letting out his breath loudly.

“I see.”

Will licked his lips and couldn’t stop from continuing, “I thought that maybe I should just pick someone up and have sex already it would be easier to just have random sex with a stranger. It wouldn’t feel like there’s something wrong with me then.”

Hannibal took another sip of his drink, suddenly downing it completely his throat working overtime to finish it in one gulp. Will watched him, transfixed, unable to look away. When Hannibal set his glass down and looked at him without a smile he looked away embarrassed.

“There is nothing wrong with you now,” Hannibal said softly, making Will look his way as he suddenly took Will’s hand in his.

“I…”

“I would like to volunteer.”

Will’s eyes widened. “Um…”

Hannibal kissed his hand and purred, “The thought of showing you pleasure for the first time is immensely appealing to me. Please, Will. Come home with me.”

Will swallowed again, nodding. “Okay.”  
Hannibal’s answering smile made him shiver in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Will's hands were shaking as Hannibal handed him a glass of water not much later, the drive to the older man's house having frayed his nerves so very badly.  


He drank the water so fast he almost choked, cheeks reddening when Hannibal patted his back and said, "Slow down, Will, you need to calm yourself."  


Will swallowed, his throat sore as he whispered, "I'm sorry, maybe this was a bad idea."  


Hannibal sat next to him on the couch and put his hand on Will's, threading their fingers together as he attempted to soothe his nerves.  


"I would never do anything you're uncomfortable with. You are more than welcome to stay the night and I will drive you to your car in the morning."  


Will nodded, letting out a long sigh as he put his head in his hands.  


"I'm so embarrassed. I'm sure all those other people you've been with have never panicked like this."  


Hannibal chuckled, his pats turning into rubs against Will's back. "You would be surprised. Panic is a natural reaction to something you're not familiar with that you want very much."  


Will lifted his head and looked at him.  


"I do. Since the minute you talked to me at the store. I, " Will blushed, "I can picture being with you."  


Hannibal smiled. "Can you? What do you see when you picture us together, Will?"  


Will swallowed, sitting up completely straight now and scooting closer as Hannibal reached out to touch his face. "I can see you kissing me."  


Hannibal leaned in closer and Will could feel breath on his face. "May I?"  


Will nodded and sighed when their lips touched, feeling Hannibal's beard hair against his face and pulling him closer to feel more.  


He wanted more.  


Will crawled closer, feeling Hannibal pull him into his lap and he whimpered as they parted. Hannibal touched his face again, his smile pleased. "You please me, Will. Very much. Can you feel how much?"  


Hannibal took Will's hand and pressed it against his clothed hardened cock. Will whispered, "Yeah."  


"You have no idea how wonderful you taste. Have you been kissed before?" Hannibal asked, touching Will's lips.  


Will whispered, "Yeah, a couple times."  


Hannibal stilled, his grip tightening on Will's lip as he remarked, "They tasted you and let you go? Idiocy."  


Will licked his lips and asked, "Can I?"  


Hannibal ran the finger he had on Will's lip down his chin then his throat, Will shivering as he asked, "Can you what, Will?"  


"I want to touch you," Will said, his voice breaking as he turned his head not moving away from Hannibal's touch.  


Hannibal took his hand away, leaning in to kiss his neck. "Touch me where?"  


Will put a hand on his cock again and moved it, making Hannibal's breath hitch.  


"You can touch me wherever your desire takes you, sweet Will."  


Will licked his lips and undid Hannibal's belt, his hands shaking as he started to undo the buttons on his pants. "I've never, "Will began, "I don't..."  


Hannibal undid his pants, lifted his hips and took out his cock all while keeping Will astride him. Will stared, his eyes wide and rapt with attention as he took Hannibal in hand, feeling him and whispering, “You want me this much?” he moved his hand and Hannibal growled.  


“More.”  


Will sped up his movements and Hannibal crushed his mouth to Will’s leaning into the touch as Will groaned into their kiss. When he pulled back and whispered, “Stop, Will,” Will moaned. 

“But I wanna see,” Will pouted, and Hannibal stilled his hand. 

“I will achieve release inside you tonight or not at all,” Hannibal growled, suddenly hefting him up and standing, holding Will and kissing him across the room. 

Will was so caught up that he didn’t realize they were in the bedroom until he was on the bed, his back against a soft mattress. Hannibal loomed over him, hands on both sides of Will’s head as he whispered, “You seem to have changed your mind, mazasis, I can feel your eagerness against me,” Hannibal purred, undoing Will’s shirt as he spoke. 

Will attempted to help but Hannibal stilled his hands, making him throw them back onto the bed. “You could look less smug,” Will laughed, twitching as Hannibal opened his shirt and touched his chest. 

“I am quite proud to be the one to introduce this pleasure to you and take plenty of your firsts, sweet Will,” Hannibal leaned in and licked at his nipple making Will arch up to meet his touch as the hair on his face tickled Will’s skin. 

“Your cock is still hanging out,” Will said, reaching up to touch. 

“I know,” Hannibal said, grinning, “You seem to enjoy looking at it so I will enjoy showing it off.” 

Will put a hand over his face, his blush blooming out from his cheeks down his neck. Hannibal licked the trail up, and Will kept gasping as he moved. The soft hairs of his beard made Will groan, pressing himself against his touch. 

“You’re…fuck, you’re good at this, all this,” Will praised. 

Hannibal lifted his head, capturing Will’s lips as he admitted, “You make me weak, mazasis, my bravado is faked. I would take you now, brutally and without preparation, I would tie you to this bed and make you my slave if I could but I desire to make this memory last a lifetime.”

Will touched his face, petting his beard as he admitted, “I would let you.”

Hannibal kissed his lips again, then his cheeks, his eyelids, and his forehead. “That is why I will not, sweet Will.”

“Hannibal, please,” Will begged, lifting his hips up to meet Hannibal’s, “I want…”

“What do you want, Will?”

“Touch me.”

Hannibal crawled down Will’s chest to his pants, undoing them and growling as he began to have difficulty. “Your chastity is being protected by your clothing, Will, I cannot seem to…”

Will took his hands away and ripped, making Hannibal groan, pulling his pants and boxers down, hissing triumphantly as he saw Will exposed to him completely. 

“You’re exquisite, mazasis, words cannot describe,” he praised, taking Will’s cock in hand, “I have never seen anyone so lovely.”

“Hannibal, please, please,” Will begged, and Hannibal reached into his back pocket, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

“I would touch you inside now, Will, would you like that?”

“Don’t,” Will whimpered, “I can’t…just do it, I can’t…” Hannibal let him go and Will groaned, as he stammered, “Yes, please touch me. I want you inside of me. Please.”

Hannibal leaned down and kissed his cock, making Will cry out, “You please me so, Will.” 

Will practically wept when Hannibal turned him onto his belly, burying his head into the bed. 

“Do not hide your noises from me, Will, I intend to earn every single one.” 

Will turned his head, letting out a sigh. “Please.”

Hannibal warmed the lube in his hands and promised, “Soon, mazasis, be patient.”

“I’ve waited twenty nine years, I think I’ve been patient enough.”

Hannibal chuckled and warned, “I will put my fingers in you now, Will,” before pressing one inside making Will squirm as he moved, “All right?”

“Yeah, it just feels…weird.”

Hannibal moved his finger over slightly and Will cried out, “Oh god,” and he grinned, beginning his assault. 

He drilled into him, Will whimpering and begging, “Please, Hannibal, more, I want more,” until he looked at Will’s face and saw the wet tears on his face. 

“You have never touched yourself here before, Will? Never?”

Will sighed, “I didn’t…it doesn’t…it doesn’t feel like this, like you.”

Hannibal leaned in and kissed his ass cheek as he praised, “You are doing so well, Will, one more?”

He pressed in another and Will arched up to meet him, pressing himself back onto Hannibal’s fingers and riding them until he said, “Oh god, I’m gonna,” and Hannibal stopped, making him groan loudly. 

“No coming yet, sweet Will,” Hannibal warned, “Not until I’ve had you.”

Will glared over his shoulder at him, “Then get on with it, damn you, I can’t…it’s too much, I can’t wait, please.”

Hannibal pulled his fingers out and laid down on Will’s back, capturing his lips as he whispered, “I will take you now, Will, after I’ve divested you of the remainder of your pants and shirt. Will you pull your arms back for me, mazasis?”

Will was quite limp and pliant, letting Hannibal take off his shirt and throw it on the floor. He pulled Will’s shoes, boxers, and pants off as well until he was completely exposed. Will shivered when he touched him and Hannibal declared, “You are a vision, Will,” and pressed three fingers inside of him making Will whimper. 

“You said…” Will whined, “I want you, please.” 

Hannibal chuckled, “I just wanted to see how open for me you are, sweet Will, and you are taking my fingers so eagerly, I will take your virginity from you now.”

He took his fingers out and stood up, throwing a condom on the bed before taking off his pants and briefs followed by his shirt and jacket. When he was naked he opened the condom he’d thrown and put it on, slicking himself up thoroughly before he climbed over Will again. “Hips up, Will, on your hands and knees.” 

Will could barely move but allowed Hannibal to move him, pressing his face against the bed and when Hannibal pressed his cock inside Will groaned, “Oh god,” and Hannibal pressed in some more. 

“All right, Will?”

“Please, I want more, please.”

Hannibal smiled and pushed in to the hilt, making Will cry out in pain but he no longer cared. He lifted Will back and seated him in his lap, kissing his neck and whispering, “Do you feel me, sweet Will?”

“Yesss,” Will moaned, quivering in his arms, “God, I feel so full.”

Hannibal took Will’s cock in hand and started to stroke as he pumped up his hips, moving them slowly. Will pulled the back of his head and kissed him, crying out when Hannibal began drilling into him and whispering, “So tight, Will, so perfect, you were made for my cock,” and Will came so quickly that Hannibal continued to stroke him through it, licking at the tears on his cheeks before he bent him over and fucked him in earnest. 

He began marking the entirety of Will’s throat, sucking deeply and biting to ensure that Will did not forget him. Even if they never saw each other again, he would see the reminder of Hannibal’s claim for days after. When he came, groaning into Will’s throat, “Remember me,” he collapsed onto Will’s back, clinging to him and refusing to move. 

Will was shaking in his arms and Hannibal kissed his markings, making content noises into Will’s neck as they lay together.

“That was…god, that was…”

Will turned his head and they kissed again, Hannibal pulling their mouths apart to rub his cheek against Will’s own. “Yes, it was.”

Will declared, “No more virginity for me.” 

Hannibal smiled, kissing his cheek. “No, it’s mine now mazasis. All mine.” 

Will laughed, “You sound too proud of that fact, I think. Not many wanted it.”

Hannibal kissed him again. “Fools.”

Hannibal was loathe to move but he did, pulling them apart and making Will groan at the loss. “You enjoyed being full, didn’t you mazasis?”

Will blushed, and Hannibal crawled over him to open the bedside drawer, taking out a pack of wipes and cleaning Will as well as he could. He pulled off condom and tied it off, cleaning himself as well as possible in the process as he walked to the garbage can. 

“What does that mean?” Will asked, making Hannibal pause. 

Hannibal swallowed before asking, “What does what mean, Will?”

“What you keep calling me? Ma…something?”

Hannibal hadn’t expected him to notice and felt quite foolish as he admitted, “Little one, in my native language. I am sorry for the…”

Will turned onto his back and put his hands behind his head, and Hannibal was surprised to see his pleased smile. “I like it, though I’m not little.”

Hannibal crawled over him, staring down at the remainders of Will’s release. “May I help you clean yourself?

Will nodded and Hannibal began licking the come from his body, starting with his belly. Will’s breath hitched and he whimpered as Hannibal took his cock in his mouth, sucking it as clean before letting it go again and moving on. 

“God, I can’t even…god, Hannibal, you’re amazing.”

Hannibal lifted his eyes and kissed Will’s inner thigh. “You would think that of any man who gave you pleasure the first time, sweet Will.”

Will shook his head and pulled on his arm, making Hannibal crawl up to meet him. He pulled Will into his arms, yanking the blanket out from it’s proper tucks and covering them both with it. “No, I don’t think I would,” Will whispered, kissing him. 

Hannibal fell asleep content with Will in his arms and was quite unhappy when he woke to an empty bed.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat up, staring around the room to see if there was evidence of Will still being here and found nothing. “Will?” he called out, getting out of bed nude and walking into the hall. 

He smelled coffee, smiling as he neared the kitchen and frowning when he found it empty. 

“Will?” he called again, and saw a note on the counter. 

Thank You

That was it then. He tried not to feel bereft of the loss, it was exactly what he’d told Will it would be wasn’t it? A pleasurable experience for them both, a hurdle for Will to jump and that would be the end of it. What would someone that young want with him? 

Hannibal ran a hand through his beard, feeling out of his element. It was not like him to question his worth or even his own actions, it wasn’t like him to worry over someone who he barely knew, this young man was of no significance. 

He closed his eyes, remembering the touch of Will’s skin beneath his fingertips, remembering his whimpers and cries, remembering the look on Will’s face as he came apart in his arms. 

Last night had felt like the beginning of something important for him, like a renewal of feelings he had long ago suspected there were none. Apparently he was mistaken, it was just a means to Will’s end and he had taken all that Hannibal offered. 

Nothing more. 

Hannibal went to the cabinet and grabbed a mug, filling it with coffee and thinking of Will doing the same hours ago before walking out of Hannibal’s home back to his regular life, ready and confident to attract more lovers now that he had attracted Hannibal. 

Hannibal’s grip on his cup grew tighter as he sipped, thinking of Will in some undisclosed lover’s arms, sighing that sigh that Hannibal could remember even now. The cup broke apart in his hand and he stared at the coffee, long cold now anyway, and threw the remainder against the wall. 

It had been years since he’d hunted, he craved the feel of blood under his nails and in his mouth, wanted nothing more than to tear into something to rid himself of this feeling. 

His hands ached to choke the world and he stomped over to his rolodex, choosing a name. 

He called the number and waited, trying not to think of Will at all. There was no need. 

Later that afternoon after he finished, blood on his hands and mouth, his teeth aching for the taste of skin that did not belong to the body beside him Hannibal decided he would go see Will. 

Today was Friday, when they’d met it was a Friday so he knew Will worked at the store till its close. He threw the body into the freezer, cleaned his killing space up and headed for the shower. 

He would go see Will, just see, maybe even speak to him to make Will blush so prettily when Hannibal complimented him. He would ask Will out to dinner tonight and cook that rude census taker in his freezer downstairs for Will’s consumption. 

That settled he finished, staring at himself in the mirror. 

A man of fifty, his hair was starting to gray as was his beard but Hannibal saw no need to pretend he was anything but his age. He dressed in a button up shirt and pants, heading for the car. 

His entire body was buzzing in anticipation of seeing Will, witnessing his smile at Hannibal’s flirting and fixing whatever had made Will run off this morning in the first place. 

When he pulled up in front of the store Hannibal walked inside without even getting a cart looking towards the cashier’s area. Will was not here. 

He felt angry at his idiocy, the mere idea of coming here at all when obviously Will was avoiding seeing him made him want to sink his teeth into the woman who walked around him as he seethed. 

There was no need to return to this store ever again. 

***

 

Will walked into his house and had to hold Winston and Cherry back from running out the door. “Oh guys I’m so sorry! I totally forgot about you! C’mon!” 

He got their leashes and took both of his poor dogs to do their business, trying to keep his mind off of the reason why he’d been gone in the first place. He was sore, had been the whole cab ride to the bar and then drive home. It was a good sore though, a reminder of the milestone he’d passed the night before. He ran his hand over his throat, feeling the burn of Hannibal’s bear against his skin in memory. 

The dogs barked and Will sighed, heading back towards his apartment. Maybe it had been a mistake to avoid work, but part of him felt stupid for his pining. Hannibal probably did things like that often, taking lovers like they were business cards and putting them away for a rainy day. 

Will couldn’t help the ache the thought of being the newest on a long list of ex lovers of Hannibal Lecter.

He headed for the bathroom, intending to shower when he stopped and stared at himself in the mirror suddenly happy he had decided to forego work. He had marks everywhere. His throat was red from what he suspected was beard burn and also hickeys. Lots of hickeys. He pressed a hand to his throat and closed his eyes, feeling himself harden in his jeans. 

God, he wanted more. 

More, more, more. 

He undressed and got into the shower, intending to clean himself off but suddenly he was remembering Hannibal licking come off his stomach and Will’s errant hand moved to his cock. He jerked off remembering Hannibal, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise as he came. Tears of shame came unbidden and he wiped them off, letting the shower spray get the rest. 

“Stupid, stupid,” he mumbled, finishing cleaning himself and washing his hair. 

This wasn’t some cheesy Hollywood movie where Hannibal would come to his door with flowers and say that last night was amazing, please be with me forever. This was real life and Will had to get rid of this. 

He came out of the shower and dressed in record time, curling up on the couch and trying not to wince at the pain sitting caused him. Winston and Cherry both jumped on the couch with him and Will cuddled his dogs. 

“At least I have you both.” 

Winston licked his face and he sighed when his cell vibrated on the coffee table. He picked up after seeing who it was. “Yeah?”

“You sick?” 

Matthew was one of his coworkers, they only exchanged numbers because Will couldn’t say no. He tried. 

“No, I just didn’t wanna come in.”

Matthew laughed. “Ha, I told Bri that you were faking! You should’ve seen how pissed she was, especially when Mr. Big Bucks walked out without spending anything.”

Will swallowed. “Who?”

“You know, that one who always goes to your checkout.” 

Will’s heart was hammering in his chest. “Grayish hair with white? Beard?”

“Yeah. Looks like a homeless person trying to dress like a snob.” 

Will gritted his teeth. 

“He walked in and walked right back out, looking like someone pissed him off.”

Will thought about the card on his refrigerator. 

“I’ll be in on Monday.” 

“You’d better. You wanna go out tonight?”

Will thought for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea when he barely knew Matthew or even liked him for that matter. 

“C’mon, man. You know you need to hang out with someone. You sound like you need a drink.”

Will swallowed and said, “Okay. Just one.”

“All right! Meet at Foster’s?”

Foster’s wasn’t too far from Will’s building, so it was safe enough if he needed to walk home. “You’re buying.”

Matthew laughed. “All right. See you tonight, Graham.”

Matthew hung up and Will felt slightly better, walking into the kitchen to look at the business card Hannibal had given him what felt like forever ago. 

Except it was not there.

Will froze, dropping to the floor and searching, eyes filling with tears not seeing it. He immediately grabbed his phone and googled Hannibal Lecter. 

There were no listings. 

“FUCK!” 

Will kicked his fridge once, twice, three times and then punched it another. 

Who doesn’t list their number? How was he going to find Hannibal again? 

He thought about going to his house and the thought made his stomach hurt. What if he didn’t really want to see him? What if Hannibal just came by to see if Will was okay and he was done? 

Will wiped his cheeks and tried not to let himself get too worked up over this. Hannibal was just a guy who happened to take his virginity. 

‘No, it’s mine now mazasis. All mine.’

He shivered, remembering his words. 

Hannibal would be at the store on Monday when Will worked, he was sure, they could talk then, or if it was awkward Will could just know once and for all. 

Will spent the remainder of the day wondering if he shouldn’t go, but as the hours went by it was the only thing stopping him from getting back into his car and making a fool of himself at Hannibal Lecter’s door he went anyway. 

Matthew was waiting at the bar, the room smoky and loud not at all to Will’s liking but Will tried not to think of it as he sat down. “Hi.”

“Hey, Graham. Nice hickeys.”

Will blushed, looking down, “Shut up, I’m not talking about it.”

“Okay, okay,” Matthew said, holding his hands up as he said to the bartender, “Give me a beer for my recently laid friend here,” making Will hit him in the arm.

They talked for hours about work, Will was filled in on what he’d missed and for a while he forgot about the night before, it was nice to just zone out not worrying about anything.   
One beer turned into two, then three, and when he was pushed over a fourth Will put up his hand, swaying a bit and laughing. “I think that’s enough, Matt, I do have to,” he tried to stand and almost fell, letting his friend hold him up. 

“I can give you a ride, Will,” Matthew whispered close to his ear, and Will couldn’t help but lean into him as he heard something said to the bartender. 

His vision was weird and he didn’t think a thing of it, but when he felt lips on his neck he pushed him off. “No, don’t,” and Matthew pushed him against brick whispering, “C’mon Graham, you know you’re…”

He didn’t finish his thought and Will swayed, almost falling but caught in someone’s arms instead. He mumbled, “Tired,” and heard a familiar voice whisper, “I will help you, mazasis,” as he closed his eyes. 

When he woke he was in his own bed, trying to remember what had happened. His head hurt and he couldn’t recall how he’d even gotten home. The dogs were both asleep in his bed not moving, which was weird since they usually ached to get outside in the mornings. 

He wiped his hand over his face and stood, his legs shaking as he walked into the kitchen smelling coffee. 

There was a cinnamon roll on a plate next to recently made coffee, and Will frowned. 

Had he spent the night with someone? 

He didn’t ache at all, he remembered what it felt like after Hannibal. 

He sighed, chewing on his cinnamon roll and biting his lip before dialing Matthew. 

No answer. 

Weird. 

He finished his food and walked to the couch, surprised to see a flower waiting on the cushion with a note. 

I hope you slept well, Will, please call me today.   
Hannibal

Will grabbed the note, his hands shaking as he tried desperately to remember. He’d seen Hannibal? Spoken to him? He grabbed his phone and dialed, pacing as he waited for an answer. 

“Hello?”

“Hannibal?” Will asked. 

“Hello Will, how are you feeling?” 

Will let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d held in as he sighed, “My head hurts, I don’t…we saw each other last night?”

“Yes, you were quite intoxicated and I helped you home,” Hannibal explained. 

Will frowned. “I wasn’t with someone?”

“No, I found you quite alone leaning against a wall outside a rather questionable bar. If you are looking for a companion there are quite better places to frequent.”

Will laughed, “My friend invited me there, I wouldn’t usually go there on purpose I just was looking for a good time.”

Hannibal was quiet. “I see. Did you find one?”

Will swallowed. “I can’t remember anything at all about last night except drinking at the bar. Then I was home.” 

“You should not drink to that extent with people you do not trust.”

Will sighed. “I guess not.”

“I am glad that you are feeling well, I will let you continue your day.”

Will bit his lip and tried to think of a good thing to ask but couldn’t think of any. “Okay. Thanks, for helping me home.”

“You are quite welcome. Goodbye Will.”

After he hung up Will closed his eyes, sitting on the couch with a hard thump and cursing his stupid pining for someone who obviously thought he was an incompetent drunk who couldn’t even go to bars without passing out alone somewhere. 

“Stupid, stupid,” Will whispered, head in his hands. 

He went to feed the dogs and tried not to think about calling Hannibal back now that he could, because there was obviously no reason to. 

As the weekend progressed and Will got profoundly more upset, he decided when he saw Hannibal on Monday he would play it indifferent, like he didn’t care and it was the best course of action.

Except Hannibal didn’t come to the store Monday.

Or Tuesday, while Will worried about where Matthew had been since the boss said he’d missed all of his weekend shift and if he didn’t call in soon he’d lose his job. Will didn’t even know anything but his phone number that by now went right to voice mail.

When Will came to work again on Thursday he was told he paid his tab and told the owner he was going to start going somewhere else. 

Will cried in the bathroom at work and felt like so silly, he needed to just forget about this because there was nothing there. Nothing. 

He remembered the soft touches to his body, the whispered words and the look on Hannibal’s face when he’d touched him. It all felt like something, though. 

He left work on Friday and saw Hannibal walking down the street with a blonde woman who was smiling at him while he smiled back at her. Will parked in the closest lot and followed them to their destination, which was a small café near his work and watched for an hour as they talked and touched like would be lovers. 

Will had never felt such anger before, such violent urges to attack someone for touching what he’d apparently claimed as his. He stood in an alley and watched until they ended their date and his eyes were only for the woman as she went to her car. 

He wanted to hurt someone for the first time in his life and didn’t think that he’d even feel bad doing it. 

Who was this woman? A one night stand? A wife? Did he have a wife he hadn’t mentioned and now they were going home to fuck in Hannibal’s bed where he’d held Will so closely and whispered how beautiful he was? 

Will barely felt the tears on his face as he walked back to his car, picking up his phone and dialing Matthew again.

“Hey, Matt it’s Will. I hope you’re all right. I don’t know what happened at the bar the other night but if I did something to piss you off just let me know? I really hope you’re okay.”

Will went home, walked the dogs and turned on his TV to see the top news report. 

THE CHESAPEAKE RIPPER RIPS AGAIN

He knew very little about serial killers, but according to the report this one hadn’t left a crime scene in years. When they spoke about the victim, Matthew Brown, Will shouted out loud. 

“Oh my god,” and stared as his missing coworker’s face came on screen. 

He was shaking so badly and the only thing he wanted to do was call Hannibal. 

Foolish. 

Before Will fell asleep that night he stared at the bruises that were no longer on his neck, pinching his skin to try to recall the feeling of Hannibal’s mouth on him. 

When he woke up to a banging on his door he shuffled out of bed, sleepy eyed and annoyed as he opened the door. “Yeah?”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry.”

Will opened his eyes fully to see a middle aged man staring at his bare chest, not even attempting to look at him in the eye. Will covered himself with one hand. “Who are you?”

“I just moved in down the hall and was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar?”

Will glared. “I don’t have any, I don’t like sweet things.”

The man smirked. “Oh honey, that’s probably because you’re so sweet already.”

Will rolled his eyes and shut the door in the man’s face, locking it. “Fuck off.” 

“Nice meeting you!” came the reply and Will went to his cabinet taking out the sugar he knew he had there. 

He dreaded going to work on Monday, knowing there was nothing to look forward to now that Hannibal was not coming back again. Did Will do something to make him leave? Was that it? 

Obsessing over it wasn’t much help, he knew, and decided just to spend his Saturday looking up details for Matthew’s funeral. 

As distant friends as they were Will knew he had to go, and when he saw an article stating it was tomorrow he geared up for another social encounter he dreaded. 

***

Hannibal Lecter was in pain. 

He had last laid eyes on Will Graham nearly a week ago, the memory still burned into his retinas of him being pawed at by a weasely eyed simpleton who plowed him with drinks because he knew Will was vulnerable and attempted to force himself on him before his interference. 

The memory of tearing into Matthew Brown was a pleasant one, and he smiled even now just thinking of it. 

The rate he was going, he guessed, he would go insane with want of Will by this evening. He cursed Will’s want of another. He would not have him being taken by someone else. 

Hannibal bit his tongue, contemplating calling Will. He could easily lure him back into his bed he was sure but some desperate part of Hannibal wanted Will to ask for a place there. 

He thought about his decision not to return to the grocery store, a choice made out of anger and embarrassment that he now was starting to rethink. What better way to see Will again?


	4. Chapter 4

Will walked into the funeral parlor feeling like he shouldn’t even be there at all, looking around for any of his coworkers though he knew Matthew hadn’t been the most congenial person at work. He saw the closed casket and wondered suddenly how badly mutilated he’d been. Will knew very little about the Ripper, he was pretty squeamish about things like that, really. He tried not to remember when he’d seen Hannibal with that woman, when he’d wanted nothing more to do but kill her for even touching Hannibal at all because that was different. 

He wouldn’t ever really kill anyone. 

He sat in the back, expecting to stay no more than one or two minutes really just enough to pay his respects. Crowds like this weren’t his favorite thing anyway, but despite everything Matt had been his closest friend. His only, if he really wanted to admit it. 

“You knew the deceased?”

He turned to look at the person who’d sat beside him. He was older, looked almost ridiculously happy to be there, and Will could tell attraction in someone’s eyes when he saw it. 

“Yes,” he said curtly, trying to stand to get away from him but the man’s hand pushed him back down. 

“He worked for me on the weekends, tragedy really, though I hear the crime scene was horrific. His hands were cut off and stuffed in his mouth, his heart was missing, and he had no eyes. Brutal stuff. Oh, and the flowers,” the man recited gleefully. 

Will frowned, reconstructing the scene in his own head and finding himself not squeamish at all. He could picture it, Matt lying with his hands missing and the flowers. He wanted to know about the flowers. 

“The flowers?” Will asked, pushing off his hand.

The man grinned. “Tulips, everywhere on the body. Pink Tulips.”

Will swallowed. “A pure declaration of love.” 

The man looked surprised. “You know your flowers.”

“I…my father was into gardening, I had to get involved somehow,” Will mumbled, trying to calm his heart. 

“The police think the Ripper is in love, it’s great stuff. I mean, terrible tragedy really but…”

Will glared at him. “Who are you?” 

He held out his hand that Will didn’t take. “Dr. Frederick Chilton, I am the head administrator of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Mr. Brown worked as an orderly there, he was a very efficient young man. You looking for work?”

He looked Will up and down lecherously. 

Will glared. “No. I already have a job, and I have no interest in whatever it was that you go into with Matthew.”

Dr. Chilton frowned playfully. “A pity, you are so very cute. That blushing little…”

“Are you terrorizing funeral attendees now Frederick?”

Will froze, turning to see Hannibal standing behind him. 

The man stared at Will like he was staring at a piece of meat, and unlike when Chilton had done it minutes before Will was more than happy to have Hannibal look at him any way he wanted to. 

“No, not at all, Mister…what was your name again?” Chilton asked. 

Will didn’t look away from Hannibal as he said, “I didn’t give it to you.”

Hannibal smiled. “Seems you’re unwanted, Frederick. I think you should be giving your condolences to the boy’s mother don’t you?” 

Chilton made a noise and took off, leaving his seat open for Hannibal. 

“What are you doing here?” Will asked, trying not to sound as excited as he was. 

“The Chesapeake Ripper killed a seemingly random young man, it is the talk of various psychiatric circles, and I am a psychiatrist,” Hannibal said, looking Will up and down. 

Will swallowed. “Oh. I didn’t…you didn’t…”

Hannibal smiled. “It was stated on my business card, Will, if you had looked at it beyond that first moment I gave it. We do not know much about each other, do we?”

Will shook his head, trying not to throw himself at Hannibal though it was quite hard to do so. “I…Matt was my friend, he worked at the store.”

Hannibal nodded. “As I have gathered from the various conversations among the attendees. He seemed…a difficult personality.”

Will looked away, seeing a photo of Matthew up by the casket. “He was hard to understand.” 

“Most people are,” Hannibal said softly, making Will look at him again. 

They were both quiet as the eulogies were read, Matthew’s mother talking about her son and other family members doing the same. Will didn’t want to be here but nothing would make him leave, not when he was this close to Hannibal. He almost gasped when he felt Hannibal’s hand move to his, their hands coming together slowly as he looked at him. 

The touch made Will want to whimper, squeezing his hand tightly as he looked up front again. 

He shouldn’t feel so happy that his friend had died. It was a horrible thing to feel, but he was. Hannibal was here, it was a way to talk to him again and Will almost moaned when Hannibal leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Would you let me take you here, Will? On the floor in front of them all?”

Will breathed, nodding and squeezing Hannibal’s hand again. 

“You would, wouldn’t you? Do you crave sexual release that much, mazasis?” 

Will opened his mouth to speak when someone coughed, interrupting them both. Will glared up at the intruding woman who looked properly embarrassed for all of them. 

“Hannibal, fancy seeing you here.”

Hannibal stood up, taking the woman’s hand in his. “Hello Alana. Were you acquainted with the deceased as well?”

The woman, Alana it seemed, shook her head. “No, I just heard like I’m sure you did, about the Ripper’s involvement. Also Frederick seemed to want to tell everyone within earshot that he was indirectly involved somehow,” she teased. 

Hannibal let go of her hand and sat back down. Much to Will’s annoyance he said, “Will, this is Dr. Alana Bloom. Alana, this is my acquaintance Will Graham. He was quite friendly with the deceased.”

Alana held out her hand and Will shook it, despite wanting her to leave. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” Will mumbled, looking away from them both as they started to speak of things he didn’t know. 

He felt shameful tears filling his eyes at his stupidity. Hannibal had been teasing him, he was sure of it now, the innocent little virgin who would let himself be humiliated in front of a crowd just for Hannibal’s own enjoyment. He stood up, walking towards the door and walking into the nearby bathroom, standing in front of the mirror and staring at himself. His eyes were red and he looked away from his reflection, throwing water on his face as he tried to calm down. 

The door opened and Will looked away. 

“Are you all right?” 

Will glared at Hannibal, who looked surprised at his anger. “I’m fine, just leaving.”

Hannibal grabbed his arm as he passed, making Will glare more at him. 

“You are angry with me.”

“Let me go,” Will hissed, pulling his hand away only for Hannibal to pull harder. 

“No. You will explain this.”

“I don’t have to explain a fucking thing to you,” he spat, pulling as hard as he could and getting away from Hannibal’s grip. 

Hannibal stalked towards him, his eyes dark as he pinned Will against the wall, hands on both sides of his body as he growled, “Look at me.”

Will pushed, trying to detangle himself again but Hannibal refused to give him even a little room to move. “If you just want to fuck me, go ahead,” Will sighed, closing his eyes, “That’s all you want, isn’t it?” 

Hannibal paused, touching Will’s cheek as he whispered, “What do you want, mazasis?”

Will opened his eyes as he whispered, “I don’t know.”

“You wanted to be free of your virgin cage, I have freed you from that, now what do you want from me?”

Will bit his lip, wanting to beg for what he knew he didn’t deserve and Hannibal would never give him. “I don’t want anything.”

Hannibal smiled. “I see,” he whispered, stepping away from Will and leaving him there to wash his hands. 

Will stared at him for a moment before he walked into the stall, closing the door and sitting on the toilet with his head in his hands. He needed to get Hannibal out of his system but he knew letting the man have him again would make the ache all that much worse. 

“Will, if you need anything, I would prefer it if you called me,” Hannibal whispered, setting a card on the bathroom floor before Will heard the bathroom door open and close. 

Will picked up the card, clutching it tightly before he hurried and put the number in his phone. He wouldn’t use it, but it felt better to know he couldn’t lose it this time. 

Hannibal walked out of the bathroom with his teeth bared, wanting to snap at everything that passed him and when he saw Frederick first it was hard not to want the man’s blood in his mouth for touching Will. 

“You look angry, Dr. Lecter. Did he refuse your advances as well?”

Hannibal smiled. “I think we both have chosen the wrong pony to try to stud, haven’t we Frederick?” 

Frederick laughed and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to see the whites of his eyes as his life left them. “Indeed.” 

“Do you have plans this evening? I would love to have you for dinner.” 

Frederick looked flattered, but remorseful. “Actually I do have plans this evening, but possibly later in the week? I’ll have my girl call you to set something up. I haven’t been invited to you home before, Hannibal. If I had known this was what it took, I would’ve dangled a pretty pony in your face long ago.”

Hannibal smiled, imagining Frederick’s fear as he strangled him. 

“Is it not fortuitous that it happened now instead, in spite of tragic events?”

Frederick caught himself. “Of course, of course. Well, I must mingle. You wouldn’t believe the people here.”

Hannibal nodded once and left him, unable to stomach this room much longer. He had not gotten what he came for and his body was aching for a fight, fuck, or whatever it could get. He needed release and if Frederick was not going to be under his knife than someone would be in his bed. 

Will left the bathroom and walked out into the hallway, happy that Hannibal had left and wanting nothing more than to get out of this place. He started to walk towards the entrance and stopped, looking in on the funeral once more. He hadn’t paid his respects to Matthew’s mother, but he didn’t know if there was really a reason to. The woman didn’t know him and he had never met her before. He sighed, feeling like a fool for even coming but stopping to sign the address book. 

“Will, right?”

He turned and saw the woman from earlier, Alana. 

“Yeah. Alana?”

She smiled. “I’ve never met any of Hannibal’s other…friends before.”

The word had implied meaning that Will felt like growling at. Alana had been with Hannibal before, he could see it in her eyes. “Me neither. I don’t know him very well.”

She blushed. “We were together at the hospital were I did my residency, it was strange when he changed over to psychiatry from surgery I was not expecting that in the least. What is it that you do?”

Will frowned. “I work in a grocery store where Hannibal shops,” he said, feeling his blush at the difference in their statuses.

She looked surprised. “Oh. I did not, that’s…oh.”

Will sighed. “It was nice meeting you, Alana,” he mumbled, turning to leave. 

She grabbed his arm. “Will, I’m sorry I just didn’t expect Hannibal to hang around someone that’s…your social circle isn’t exactly the same as his.”

Will smiled. “Yeah, we met it was just…it doesn’t matter, we barely know each other.”

Alana smiled, “Sometimes the best romances start out that way.”

Will laughed. “Romance? Please.”

“I saw how he was looking at you,” she said softly, “You might not have, but I did.”

Will sighed and shook his head. “I have to go. Thanks for…yeah. Bye.”

He hurried out, feeling even worse than he had before because if other people could see the way he was mooning over Hannibal than what did that say about him? He was the pathetic ex-virgin falling in love with the stranger who took his virginity who would fuck him again? 

“Lucky me,” he mumbled. 

He was heading towards his car when he saw her. 

The woman from the café.

She was walking towards her car, looking just as put together as she had been when he’d seen her with Hannibal and Will still wanted nothing more than her blood under his nails. 

Will walked to his car, looking at her as she got into hers and it was second nature to follow her as she drove. 

She drove into an upper class neighborhood not far from Hannibal’s own, his beat up old two door obvious in this kind of place. He parked as far as he could to still have a view as she parked though he was surprised to see there was another car already there. 

Hannibal’s.


	5. Chapter 5

Will saw red, his teeth bared as a million scenarios went through his mind. 

Hannibal got out of his car and walked up to her, holding up a bag and Will growled at the surprised looked on her face. She smiled and Hannibal had his hand on her back as they walked inside.

Will felt tears on his face as he stepped out of the car, heading towards the house in question. He opened the back gate and walked into the yard, peering into the closest window finding nothing. He continued to walk through, looking for anything to know where they were. 

He found the two of them at a dining room table beside each other, Hannibal leaning over the woman and whispering in her ear as she laughed, food scattered around the table between them.

Will’s hands curled in anger and he ran his nails along the brick, hissing as let himself sink to the grass, hands on his head as he tried to calm himself down. 

Maybe they were just friends but why would he come to her home with dinner? Why right after seeing Will? Were they gonna have sex after this while Will sat outside listening? She’d hear Hannibal whisper words into her ear, tell her how beautiful she was, and then he’d taste her like he tasted Will. Make her moan, make her whimper and make her come. Will felt tears on his face and dug his nails into his head, trying not to scream.

There was something wrong with him. 

Normal people didn’t do things like this.

That didn’t make him move, his body geared for a fight that he had no right to crave. His fingers dug into his palms as he let out a breath, standing again to look through the window. Hannibal was leaning over the woman still as they ate together looking the perfect pair that he knew he and Hannibal did not make when seen together. Will whined, pressing his hand over his face as he counted to calm himself down. 

Someone might see him here, standing in the bushes of Hannibal’s girlfriend’s home, he’d be arrested for stalking and Hannibal would be humiliated. Will felt tears on his face at the thought though it did not make him move. He had to know why he was here. If he left without knowing it would drive him insane.

Will walked towards the back of the house, stopping and staring at the empty yard. This woman had no pets, no security, like he was meant to be here. He hoped once he was inside Hannibal would have gone, at least that would give Will piece of mind. 

He easily walked in through the back of her house without much thought standing in the middle of her kitchen as he heard Hannibal say, “I do enjoy our time together, Bedelia.”

“Well Hannibal, I do as well. I just wish you would listen to me, let me help you and not allow things to get between…”

Will looked around the kitchen for a knife, standing in the middle of the room and trying to calm himself down. 

They were friends. Friends spoke to one another, helped one another, he knew this. Will had no friends, but Hannibal was not at all like him. He craved attention, liked to be the spotlight in a room full of people. Will thought about the Ripper suddenly, would the Ripper be the same? Was that why he attacked Matthew, because he wanted to be the center of his love’s attention? 

Will dug the knife into the cutting board in front of him, gnawing his teeth together as he longed to walk into the room next to him. He slowly stalked to the door, pushing it open slightly as he looked. 

Hannibal’s back was to him but he was putting on his suit coat, like it had been off moments before. He took Bedelia’s hand in his and said something unintelligible, making the woman laugh. 

Will felt wiped his tears off with the back of his hand, letting go of the door to lean against it again, letting his body zone out completely. He had no idea how much time had passed when the sound of a door opening and closing made him stand up, hearing Bedelia coming this way. Will hid behind the door, clutching the knife so hard he was sure it would leave marks in his palm. 

When she walked through she was holding several dishes and Will stood watching, taking in the woman who would be Hannibal’s perfect other half. She did not see him because she had no reason to believe she was a target of any importance. 

He stood rigid as he watched Bedelia pull out and loud the dishwasher before turning and staring at Will. 

“I’ll scream.”

“It won’t take long,” Will whispered. 

Bedelia seemed to assess the situation for a moment before she asked, “Did he send you?”

Will frowned. “Who?”

“Hannibal. Did he send you?”

Will glared. “Stay away from him.”

Her eyes widened even more as she laughed, clutching her chest. “You’re the one. He has no idea, does he?”

Will’s hand twitched as he repeated himself. “Stay the hell away from him.”

“Hannibal? I am his psychiatrist, nothing more. I have no desire to get involved in whatever crazed relationship he has with you, I have no designs on Hannibal.”

Will stalked closer to her and she suddenly made a run for the door, Will taking off so fast that she had no way to stop him when he plunged the knife in her back. 

“He’s mine,” Will hissed, wanting nothing more than to bite into her skin, “MINE, MINE, MINE.” 

He plunged the knife into her again and again, the feel of blood between his hands like coming home and when he was done he stared, licking at his mouth. 

There was no remorse in him for this, he felt like he’d done the right thing. Though there was no way he could stay to revel in his kill, he quickly set about cleaning up any evidence he’d left behind. 

It was hours before he was done and, under the cover of darkness, left Bedelia’s house wearing one of her coats over his bloody shirt leaving no evidence behind him. 

Will’s body sang, his entire being was filled with the rush of death and he wanted nothing more than to keep the feeling in his bones, fuck his way through this. 

He longed to call Hannibal, to feel their bodies together again, and just as he pictured it the truth of what’d done hit Will making him ready to throw up.

Hannibal would be disgusted with him. 

Will pulled over, getting out of the car and throwing up on the side of the road. He felt tears in his eyes at the prospect, at Hannibal telling him how horrible he was. 

He was a killer. 

He’d killed someone who had done nothing wrong but touch someone who wasn’t his. 

Will got everything out and stood there, head hanging as he thought about going to the police. It seemed like the best thing to do, he was a murderer he’d killed someone and enjoyed it. 

He climbed back inside his car, driving to the first bar he came across and pulled into the parking lot. He needed to forget, he needed to just not think for a second about what he’d just done. 

There were men and women inside, he could find someone to take him home, touch him soft or hard and give him an escape that he couldn’t beg out of Hannibal. 

Will went to get out of the car and stopped, staring at the front of his shirt and remembering. He pulled the blood stained shirt over his head and got out of his car almost stumbling as he leaned against his car shirtless, putting the jacket over his shoulders with the phone suddenly in his hand as he dialed. 

The phone rang for a short moment before Hannibal’s reassuring, “Will, what’s wrong?”

“Hannibal.”

Will breathed into the phone, trying not to cry. “Will, where are you? Tell me.”

“You’ll hate me.”

“Tell me where you are, Will. Please.”

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, clutching his head with his other hand. 

“Will, please tell me where you are. I will come and get you, whatever has happened…” 

Will put the phone in his pocket before walking to the door. 

The bouncer looked him over, licking his lips as he smiled. “Normally I don’t let people in with no shirts but…save me a dance later,” he purred.

Will wiped his cheeks and said into the phone, “I have to go,” ignoring the protests he heard as he hung up. 

The bar inside was loud and he clutched the women’s suit jacket to his body as it almost covered his chest. He walked to the bar and sat down, surprised when within seconds someone sat down beside him. 

“Need a drink, baby?” 

It was a man, he was nothing Will wanted but everything he needed. “Yes.”

The man got him a beer, and Will downed it so fast he was dizzy. He let the man touch him, his fingers like spiders across his skin as they moved and Will could feel tears in his eyes but he needed this. 

“You’re so sweet, little thing,” the man purred, trying to stick his tongue in Will’s ear. 

“I…”

Will felt like running, he had no desire to be with this stranger, let this man touch him but he needed to get the blood from his head. “C’mon baby, let’s go to the bathroom.”

Will nodded and let the stranger take his hand, leading them both across the bar towards the bathroom. 

There were other people in there, it smelled like beer and vomit and Will wanted nothing more than to leave. To scream, tear these people to shreds because this wasn’t where he wanted to be. 

But he didn’t. The stranger took him into a stall and shoved his tongue in Will’s mouth, making him startle but he tried to kiss back even though the man tasted of cigarettes nothing like Hannibal. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” the stranger slurred into Will’s neck, pulling back Bedelia’s coat and making Will gag as he licked his throat. 

Will closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but where he was and what he was doing. The feeling, the build up, none of it was there. It wasn’t like with Hannibal, this felt like he was being pawed at by an alien. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you, baby, gonna fuck you so hard,” the stranger promised, trying to turn Will around. 

There was a knock at the door and Will heard the stranger growl out, “We’re busy!”

Another knock, followed by a kick. 

“Hey buddy, FUCK OFF!”

The door was kicked in and Hannibal stood there, looking ready to fight. 

“Will, come here.”

Will didn’t move and the stranger laughed. 

“He don’t want you, grandpa, he wants a real man.”

Will growled, turning the stranger around and pinning him against the wall as he hissed, “He IS a real man, fucker, realer than you could EVER be.”

Will felt arms at his shoulders that pulled him back, and the stranger just spat out, “Crazy ass twink!” as Hannibal pulled Will towards the sink. 

They watched the man go, Hannibal taking a paper towel and wetting it as he started to wipe Will’s throat. “He desired you,” he said, his voice harder than Will thought he knew.

“That’s why I was here,” Will mumbled, pushing him off as he washed his hands. 

Hannibal didn’t comment, watching Will with almost too much scrutiny as he started to clean his face. 

Hannibal commented, “Where is your shirt, Will? Do you desire touch that badly?”

Will blushed, “I left it in the car, I…how are you even here?”

Hannibal cocked his head slightly. “You called me.”

“I didn’t tell you where I was.”

Hannibal blanched, looking almost sick. “I could hear the music, there are not many bars that play such trash.”

Will moved to leave and Hannibal stopped him. “Tell me what’s happened.”

Will whimpered, “I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

Will looked at him sadly. “Both?”

Hannibal touched his face, leaning in and pressing his chin against Will’s neck. Will sighed, pressing into him as he moved. “Hannibal, please just…”

“I looked in your car.”

Will froze.

“That’s a lot of blood on your shirt for someone who has no marks on his person.”

Will tried to get away and Hannibal hurriedly pressed him against the tile, his lip curling as he snarled, “Try to get away again, mazasis, and I will hurt you if I must.”

Will’s eyes filled with tears as he whispered, “I couldn’t stop.”

Hannibal leaned in closely and whispered in his ear, “Who did you kill, Will?”

Will whimpered, “I can’t…”

“I know you killed someone, please tell me.”

“You kept touching her, I didn’t want you to touch her, I don’t…”

Hannibal pulled his head back, eyes wide as he stared. “Bedelia.”

Will burst out of his arms and made a run for the door, but Hannibal grabbed his arm and put it behind Will’s back as he pinned him again. “I am much stronger and wiser than you, mazasis, you cannot get away unless I desire it.”

“Hannibal, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t…I’ll…”

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s throat, licking at his skin and humming. 

“You taste of her, you did not clean yourself properly.”

Will froze, shocked at his words.

“I would have loved seeing you cut into her,” Hannibal whispered, kissing his ear, biting on it softly, “The surprise in her eyes was probably so sweet. She did not see my little one coming.”

Will moaned, pushing back against Hannibal’s growing erection at his ass, “You…what?”

“You are just full of surprises, little one. I am so delighted,” he whispered, turning Will around in smiling radiantly at him. 

Will was so lost. What was going on? 

“What?”

Hannibal took his hand and brought it to his lips. “Was it this hand, Will?”

Will shivered, nodding as Hannibal began licking his fingers. 

“My mazasis, you looked so lovely, so beautiful defending your claim, didn’t you?”

Will moaned, “Hannibal, what…what are you…”

Hannibal dropped to his knees and pulled Will’s pants open, hurriedly pulling Will’s cock out and taking it into his mouth. Will moaned, throwing his head back against the wall knowing any moment someone could come inside and see them. See Hannibal on his knees for him. 

Will was lost in sensation, feeling Hannibal’s hair under his fingertips and moaning so loudly he was sure the other patrons had to hear him. When he came it was a revelation, his knees weak as Hannibal sucked at him still and he pulled on his hair as he moaned, “Hannibal,” delighting in the answering moan from the only man who had ever given him pleasure before. 

Hannibal pulled back, smiling up at Will as he nuzzled his cock, his hair, and whispered, “Mine, you cannot leave me alone again, Will.”

Will sobbed, a hand over his face as Hannibal tucked him back into his pants and let Will fall into his arms. “Shh…”

“I don’t…Hannibal…I don’t…”

Hannibal kissed his cheek and whispered, “I will explain everything, little one, I promise you. We must leave now.”

Will let Hannibal lead him out of the bar, not even noticing Hannibal leading him towards his car until they were inside and he said, “My clothes! My clothes are…”

“In the trunk of my car, Will,” Hannibal assured, leaning over and smiling at him, “I will protect you, Will. You must tell me what happened.”

Will brought his knees up onto the seat, pushing his face into his knees as he whispered, “I killed her.”

“Yes, little one, I am aware of that. You need to explain yourself, what did you do with her?”

Will looked up, frowning. “Do? She’s still there.”

Hannibal cursed and growled, “Put on your seatbelt, Will,” before peeling out of the lot rather wildly. 

Will hurriedly did so, still so unsure of what he’d missed. “You’re not disgusted, you’re not angry, or upset with me. I don’t…”

Hannibal leaned across the car and put out his hand for Will to take. Will did so, his hand shaking in Hannibal’s own as he brought it to his lips. 

“You are in like company, mazasis, I would not tell others of your misdeed as I myself have committed quite many more.”

Will licked his lips, trying to put the words together in his muddled head. “You…you’ve killed before?”

Hannibal smiled at him, “Many, many times.”

Will could feel the delight building inside himself, could feel the relief and joy that Hannibal was not angry with him. “I stabbed her with her knife, I…I did not like her touching you, she…were you fucking her?”

Hannibal laughed, shaking his head as he drove. “I have not touched another person since I was last inside you, little one,” he assured him, squeezing Will’s hand. 

Will felt immense relief, squeezing his hand back. 

“You’re…wait. You killed Matthew.”

Hannibal sighed, pulling into Bedelia’s driveway as he smiled at Will once more. 

“You are such a clever, cunning boy aren’t you? What does that make me, sweet Will?”

Will reached up and touched his hair, feeling Hannibal relax against his petting. 

“You’re the Ripper.”

Hannibal hummed, grabbing Will’s other hand and kissing it. “You make me so happy, Will. Please do not leave again.”

Will longed to crawl across the car and climb on top of him, cuddle like he’d wanted to that first morning but resisted the urge. “We fit.”

Hannibal licked his fingers. “Yes, mazasis, we do. Did you doubt yourself?”

Will nodded and Hannibal hummed again, letting his hand go as they walked around the back of Bedelia’s yard together. “No need to do that any longer, Will. I will not let self doubt into your mind.”

Will hurried along and watched as Hannibal produced a set of gloves from his back pocket, careful to hold his own hands in so he did not touch anything as they went inside. The stench of death hit them both at the same time and Hannibal walked inside, walking around Will’s kill examining it while he beamed at Will. 

“You defended against an imaginary claim quite ardently, mazasis, I applaud you,” he purred, reaching for Will who came willingly into his arms. 

“You thought I was fucking Bedelia, she was my psychiatrist and a colleague. Nothing more.”

Will whimpered and Hannibal pulled him closer, feeling Will’s urgency against his hip. 

“You unnerve me, sweet Will. A week without touching you has left me aching, as are you I am quite sure,” Hannibal purred, leaning in to kiss Will’s temple. 

Will sighed. “Hannibal, I’m sorry.”

Hannibal kissed him again. “No need for apologies, we have both made mistakes and this,” he pulled back from Will to beam down at the body, “This is not a mistake. This is a beginning.”

Will’s hands twitched as he remembered stabbing her, remembering the fear in her eyes before he attacked and how he’d wanted to bite and tear. “I’m a killer.”

Hannibal took his hand in his. “A hunter, mazasis. We both are.”

Will stared down at his kill and asked softly, “What do we do next?”

Hannibal grinned. “Next I will show you how to make something beautiful.”

They cut the body together, after Hannibal found adequate covering and supplies for them both, Hannibal tenderly teaching Will his techniques and whispering words of encouragement in his ear as he did so. By the time they were done Bedelia was nothing but parts, easily disposable to take with them. 

Will was so tired as they drove off towards Hannibal’s home, falling asleep on his shoulder and carried inside by protective arms that made him feel more at home than ever before.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke because someone was licking him, and Will would’ve moved but a strong arm held him down. “Hannibal, please,” he moaned, pushing up into him. 

Hannibal looked up at him, quickly making his way down to Will’s cock and taking it in past his lips, licking and sucking as he held Will down, never once looking away. 

“Hannibal, oh god, don’t…” 

Hannibal took him in more, taking his cock in hand and jerking in time with his sucking. When Will came he swallowed every last drop, moaning into the taste and pressing a finger back into Will’s ass as he came down from his peak. 

Hannibal pulled his mouth off and ran his beard along the inside of his thighs, making Will’s breath hitch as he moved from side to side, whispering, “I could revel in the music for my entire life and never want for its beauty.” 

“Hannibal, I want…” Will whimpered, making him look up with a smile. 

“Anything mazazis, I would give you anything.” 

Will moaned. “You, I want you, please, please, please.”

Hannibal slid up his body, touching Will’s body as he moved making him wiggle and sigh before Hannibal loomed over him, their bodies pressed together as he asked, “You want me where, Will? Tell me.”

Will’s cheeks were reddened and he struggled with the words but he spat them out, “Me. I want you in me. Please, please, please, please.” 

Hannibal leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth, biting at his lip as he praised, “You honor me, mazasis, do you know that? To be allowed to fill you, to be allowed to give you pleasure, I consider it an honor that I would kill for.” 

Will moaned, pulling him in for another kiss and rolling them over, surprising Hannibal with his boldness as he attempted to swallow Hannibal’s taste through his tongue. He pulled them apart, pressing kisses to Will’s cheeks and whispering, “Would you kill for me again, little one?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Will sighed, “Please, Hannibal, please?”

Hannibal smiled, kissing his ear and whispering, “Roll over.”

Will quickly did so as Hannibal pulled out the supplies he needed, watching his beloved as he eagerly laid still on his stomach, shaking with the force of his greed for Hannibal. He touched Will’s leg and watched him tremble, making Hannibal smile again. 

He straddled Will from behind, pressing a kiss to his ass before he asked, “You want me inside of you, little one?”

Will whimpered, nodding as he said, “Yes, please, I…”

“Did you touch yourself while you were away from me, mazasis? Did you think of me?”

Will confessed, “Yes.”

“Do you trust me, Will?”

Will didn’t even hesitate to answer, “Yes,” and that’s when Hannibal licked softly at his backside, making him cry out in surprise. 

“Will?”

“Please,” Will begged. 

Hannibal pressed in deeply with his tongue and Will groaned, pressing his face into the mattress as Hannibal began to slowly fuck him with his tongue, biting and licking, pressing in his finger as well making Will sob with the force of his tasting. 

“Hannibal, oh god, what, please, please, oh god, more,” Will mumbled incoherently as he sped up and when he felt Will tensing Hannibal pulled back, biting lightly at his left cheek as he parted. 

“I think you are ready now, mazasis, did you enjoy that?”

Will turned his head, tears on his face and the redness has spread to his neck now, he looked worn out and blissful. Hannibal reached across the bed to put a condom over his cock, slicking himself up as he prepared his fingers to slick up Will. 

At first press in Will was loose but not enough, pressing in deeper and quicker he felt him trembling beneath his touch as he moved though Will could only moan and whimper now. When he pressed a kiss to Will’s back and asked, “Ready?” Will whined, pressing up against his stiff cock in invitation. 

Hannibal thrust in deep, caring not for slowness as he fucked Will as hard as he had wanted before this, no longer gentle in his ministrations. He dug his nails into Will’s side as he lifted him in his arms, growling into his neck as Will leaned back against him, moaning as Hannibal sucked marks into his throat once more as they came together hard enough that he knew Will would have bruises. 

He felt took Will’s cock in his hand and Will whimpered, “No, no, I can’t,” and he pressed his lips to his beloved’s ear to demand, “You will, little one,” jerking in time of his thrusts. 

Will sobbed, opening his mouth for Hannibal’s own and he gave it to him, swallowing down Will’s moans as he came apart under Hannibal’s hands, collapsing against his chest as Hannibal’s thrusts slowed and he came groaning out, “Will,” and holding him tightly as they crumbled together onto the bed. 

Will was shaking against him and when he pulled out Will whimpered, reaching for his hand and kissing it as Hannibal used the other to pull off his condom and tie it off. He threw it on the floor, pulling Will to him again and whispering, “So beautiful, mazasis, my greedy little thing, desperate for pleasure.”

Will nodded, turning his head and licking at Hannibal’s mouth as he panted, “You, desperate for you,” and Hannibal ran his beard along Will’s neck delighting in the shivers it induced from him. 

He pressed a kiss to Will’s cheek and promised, “You will never want for pleasure here, or me. Never me.”

Will turned in his arms, hugging Hannibal tightly. “I didn’t want to leave before, I just…I didn’t think.”

“Or you thought too much,” Hannibal offered, running his fingers through Will’s hair. 

Will looked up at him with a frown. “I killed someone last night.”

Hannibal didn’t stop petting him as he confirmed, “Yes, mazasis, you did.”

“I’m a killer,” Will whispered. 

“As am I. Does that make us any less worthy of this?”

“Murderers shouldn’t be allowed to…”

Hannibal rolled them over, pressing a kiss to Will’s lips once and promising, “We deserve each other, mazasis, you know this as well as I do. Or would you want me with someone else?”

Will growled, digging his nails into Hannibal’s sides as he shook his head, “No, no, you’re mine! You…”

Hannibal put a hand under Will’s chin. “If we were exposed, they would separate us, if the world hates killers then they will not allow you this. Do you wish to kill again, mazasis? Do not lie to me.”

Will trembled under his hand and closed his eyes, single tears appearing out of both eyes as he nodded, “Yes. I…I liked it. I…I liked it more cutting her with you,” he opened his eyes, “What’s wrong with me?”

Hannibal smiled, leaning in and kissing his eyelids. “Nothing is wrong with being true to your nature, little one. Let me teach you.”

Will’s arms came around his neck and Hannibal was loathe to part from him so he carried Will towards the bathroom, turning on the water as they waited. He pet the back of Will’s head and kissed his temple. 

“Should I turn myself in, Will? Allow them to part us?”

Will sobbed, digging his nails into Hannibal’s back as he shook his head. “No, no, no, I…you … I can’t…”

Hannibal kissed the top of his head and set Will into the shower, following after and beginning to wash them both. Will leaned his head back against the tile wall with his hands at his sides and Hannibal enjoyed the submission, pressing a kiss to his hip as he cleaned all evidence of their coupling from him. When he cleaned himself and Will grabbed onto him from behind he leaned back. 

“If you do not stop now, little one, we will get dirty again.”

Will laughed in his ear. “I don’t think either of us could get it up again, but I’m willing to try.”

Hannibal turned abruptly, pushing him against the wall and Will’s mouth was open as he panted, moving with Hannibal as he moved against him, pressing a kiss to Will’s neck as he attempted to bring them off together. 

They moved for several minutes before he kissed Will’s cheek, biting at his ear as Hannibal conceded, “Our bodies agree with you, mazasis, though I suggest we try again soon.”

Will laughed into a moan, biting at his throat as he sighed, “The knife, cut, cut, so much blood, Hannibal, she was so scared, so scared, and I was so happy, so happy,” making Hannibal growl as he pressed them tighter together and when Hannibal came hard against Will and groaned, “You will be the death of me,” Will licked his ear. 

Hannibal cleaned himself again and Will smiled smugly as he was wrapped in a towel, enjoying Hannibal’s, “Minx,” as they went back to the bedroom again. 

“You spoke of death and blood, sweet Will, as we came together.”

Will turned in the middle of dressing, smiling. “Yeah. I figured, you were so excited when I told you I’d killed her maybe you’d like to hear it.”

Hannibal lifted a shirt over his head as he finished dressing, walking over to Will and kissing his cheek. “I would hear more during our next hunt.”

Will licked his lips. “Next?”

Hannibal patted his cheek. “Yes, mazasis, whenever you’re ready.”

Will frowned. “I’m ready now.”

Hannibal took his hand in his, pressing a kiss to Will’s palm as he said, “Not now, little one. But you will be.”

Will grinned in response.

“When do we start?”

Hannibal smiled. “We have already started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's done? I don't see anywhere else to go?


End file.
